inazumaelevengo5fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yappa Seishun
Yappa Seishun es la primera canción de ending de la serie de Inazuma Eleven GO. Se canta por el seiyuu de Sorano Aoi y artista solista, Sayaka Kitahara (que también es parte de Hello Project, donde se afilió Berryz Koubou también) - Quien recientemente debutó con su canción que contiene el ending de Tema. none|200px|left Lyrics: TV: Japones= 僕らは海で 叫ばない 夕日に向かい 走りはしない 涙と汗の その後は デオドラントで におい消してる だけどつらい事や悩みだってあるさ だれだって いつだって どうして何も 答えがないの それは きっと 君も僕も青春だから そして夕日は 僕たちの 背中を照らす それが青春 今も青春 やっぱ青春 |-| Romaji= Bokura wa umi de sakebanai Yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai Namida to ase no sono ato wa Deodoranto de nioi keshiteru Dakedo tsurai koto ya nayami datte aru sa Dare datte itsudatte Doushite nani mo kotae ga nai no Sore wa kitto Kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara Soshite yuuhi wa boku-tachi no Senaka wo terasu sore ga seishun Ima mo seishun Yappa seishun |-| Ingles= We won't shout at the sea We won't run while heading towards the sunset After letting out tears and sweat Erase the sweat with deodorant But we still have tough times and things to worry about Anybody does, at any time Why doesn't anything have an answer? It must be because Both you and I are in our youth And so the setting sun Shines down our backs, that's youth Even now, it's youth, It's gotta be youth FULL: Japones= 僕らは海で 叫ばない 夕日に向かい 走りはしない 涙と汗の その後は デオドラントで におい消してる だけどつらい事や 悩みだってあるさ だれだって いつだって どうして何も 答えがないの それは きっと 君も僕も青春だから そして夕日は 僕たちの 背中を照らす それが青春 今も青春 やっぱ青春 私は恋に 恋しない 夢を見るのは 夢の中だけ 星に願いは 届かない 絵文字メールは すぐに届くわ だけど好きな人と うまく話せないの とまどって いつだって どうして胸が 苦しくなるの それは きっと 何もかもが青春のせい こうして恋は ほろ苦い 想い出になり 胸に残るの 今も青春 やっぱ青春 僕らは海で 叫ばない 夕日に向かい 走りはしない それでも僕ら ここにいて 続いていくよ 今日が青春 それでも僕ら ここにいて 続いていくよ 今日が青春 明日も青春 やっぱ青春 |-| Romaji= bokura wa umi de sakebanai yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai namida to ase no sono ato wa deodorant de nioi keshiteru dakedo tsurai koto ya nayami datte aru sa dare datte itsudatte doushite nani mo kotae ga nai no sore wa kitto kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara soshite yuuhi wa bokutachi no senaka wo terasu sore ga seishun ima mo seishun yappa seishun watashi wa koi ni koi shinai yume wo miru no wa yume no naka dake hoshi ni negai wa todokanai emoji mail wa sugu ni todoku wa dakedo suki na hito to umaku hanasenai no tomadotte itsudatte doushite mune ga kurushiku naru no sore wa kitto nani mo kamo ga seishun no sei koushite koi wa horonigai omoide ni nari mune nokoru no ima mo seishun yappa seishun bokura wa umi de sakebanai yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai soredemo bokura koko ni ite tsuzuite iku yo kyou ga seishun soredemo bokura koko ni ite tsuzuite iku yo kyou ga seishun asu mo seishun yappa seishun |-| Ingles= We won’t shout at the sea We won’t run while heading towards the sunset After letting out tears and sweat Erase the smell with deodorant But we still have tough times and things to worry about Anybody does, at any time Why doesn’t anything have an answer? It must be because Both you and I are in our youth And so the setting sun shines down our backs, that’s youth Even now, it’s youth, It’s gotta be youth I won’t fall in love with love I’ll see dreams only within my dreams Wishes won’t reach the stars But my text message will reach you in a jiffy But I have a hard time talking to the person I like I lose myself, all the time Why does my chest hurt? It must be because It’s all because of youth This kind of love is bittersweet It remains in my chest as a memory Even now, it’s youth, It’s gotta be youth We won’t shout at the sea We won’t run while heading towards the sunset Even then, we’re still here We’ll keep going, today is our youth Even then, we’re still here We’ll keep going, today is our youth And tomorrow is our youth It’s gotta be youth Video: thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Categoría:Endings Categoría:Endings de Inazuma Eleven GO Categoría:Canciónes Categoría:Canciónes de la serie